Après tout ce temps
by DifferentLoverisnotasinn
Summary: Drago a décidé d'avouer ses sentiments au Survivant. Que va t-il se passer ? Présence de lemon !


Après tout ce temps

 _Attention ! Présence de lemon dans cet OS !_

 _Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à la génialissime_ _ **JK Rowling.**_

Harry avait rompu avec Ginny,ce qui avait rendu Ronald fout de rage. De ce fait, il ne parlait plus au brun aux yeux vert. Qui, lui s'en fichait royalement. Et dans le même temps, Hermione avait rompu avec Ron car elle ne l'appréciait plus. Cela faisait deux ans. Elle avait refait sa vie avec Théodore Nott, et Ronald avec Padma Patil.

Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent par hasard tous les deux dans la même boîte de nuit. L'un pour fêter la fin de ses études, et le second, pour fêter le fait d'avoir été mis à la porte par son père, puisqu'il avait osé avouer à ses parents qu'il était homosexuel. Or, chez les Malefoy, l'homosexualité était un tabou, une erreur de la nature.

Le brun avait aperçut une tête blonde qui lui disait bien quelque chose. Il avait laissé ses amis flirter dans un coin et s'était approché du bar ou était assis son ancien camarde de classe.

Il l'appela : « -Drago ? »

A l'entente de cette voix, Drago se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Alors, il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux vert émeraude. Des yeux de cette couleur, peut de personnes en avait. C'était de ces yeux que Drago était tombé amoureux. Entre autre. Il prit la parole : « Salut Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je fête l'obtention de mon diplôme avec quelques amis. Et toi ?

-Je fête le fait que j'ai été mis à la porte à cause de mon homosexualité. Mon père trouve ça une aberration de la nature. Il s'est même demandé ce qui avait cloché dans son éducation pour que j'aime les hommes.

-Moi aussi j'aime les hommes, mais ça ne me pose aucun problème. C'est vrai aussi que j'ai découvert mon attirance pour les hommes que lorsque Sirius est décédé donc il ne m'a pas vu ramener des hommes chez lui, enfin chez moi, plutôt, lorsque j'étais bien aviné. »

Un slow commença et Harry invita Drago à danser. Il colla son corps contre celui du blond et vint mettre ses mains sur les fesses de Drago. Il lui glissa à l'oreille : « Depuis ce temps que je rêve de danser un slow avec toi. J'ai dû me faire violence pendant des années. Et ce rêve se réalise ENFIN. J'ai aussi refouler le fait de t'avouer que je t'aimais et que je te voulais. Dans tous les sens du terme. » A ces mots, Drago se sentit fondre de plaisir.

« -Que dirais-tu de passer la fin de soirée avec moi ? C'est l'un des seuls soirs où je ne suis pas bourré. Je veux profiter un maximum de toi. Je vais même pouvoir te montrer mes talents. Je reviens tout de suite, je vais prévenir mes potes. »

Il se dirigea vers un groupe de garçons. Drago était trop loin pour qu'il entende ce qu'il disait. Son esprit refusait de coopérer. Il s'imaginait déjà dans les affres du plaisir que lui donnerait Harry. Quand Harry fut revenu à ses côtés, il lui prit la main, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie. Harry dit au revoir au videur. Drago se demanda s'il avait déjà terminé dans le lit du brun. Il se promit de lui poser la question.

Une fois arrivé chez Harry, ils montèrent directement dans sa chambre. Il regarda le brun se mouvoir jusqu'à une chaîne hifi qu'il alluma. Un son de musique classique en sortit. Et en deux minutes, il fut de nouveau dans ses bras. Les mains d'Harry reprirent leurs douce torture car elles se baladaient sur son fessier. Il était tendu. Harry, qui avait senti cette tension,embrassa le cou de son amant d'un soir. Ce qui fit que Drago soupira d'aise. Ce soupir commença à faire bander Harry. Il rapprocha le corps du blond du sien, pour qu'il n'y est plus aucun espace de libre entre eux. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent. Drago sentit l'érection d'Harry grossirent. Il lui rendit ses baisers dans le cou tout en lui enlevant sa ceinture. Le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon du brun terminèrent leurs courses en bas des jambes d'Harry. Harry se laissait faire. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin. Le blond put admirer l'érection de son vis à vis. Il se lécha les lèvres. Harry, devinant que le blond avait cessé de « martyriser » son corps, s'était repris. Il était de nouveau maître de lui et avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Maintenant, Dray, c'est à TOI de te déshabiller. »

Tout en suivant l'ordre d'Harry, il ne put détacher ses yeux de l'activité que faisait Harry en même temps : il se touchait en le regardant se déshabiller. Il vit avec joie que son érection continuait de grossir. Ce qui fit que la sienne augmentait aussi.

« -Mmh, c'est délicieux de voir quelqu'un faire un strip tease rien que pour soi. C'est l'un de mes fantasmes. Et il se réalise. »

Harry termina de se toucha, mais n'avait pas jouit. Il devait sûrement avoir une idée derrière la tête. Et il se débrouillerait pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit. Drago le rejoignit. Il fut pris par Harry dans ses bras. Harry le fit basculer sous lui et le chevaucha. Il montait et descendait au rythme des gémissements du blond, qui décida de jouer avec ses tétons pour augmenter le plaisir qu'ils prenaient tous les deux. Quand il sentit la jouissance arriver, il cria le nom d'Harry qui résonna dans toute la chambre. Ce qui fit qu'Harry se sentit partir retomba sur lui. Iul lui murmura un « je t'aime » dans le creux de l'oreille et l'embrassa sur la bouche et il s'endormit tout de suite après.

Le blond n'avait jamais expérimenter ça. Si, mais pas aussi fort. Comme Harry, il avait déjà eu des aventures d'un soir. Mais Harry était le seul avec qui il voulait réitérer l'expérience, car il savait qu'il ne ressentait ça pour personne d'autre. Et l'amour ce n'était pas que du sexe. Il savait qu'il pourrait se réconforter l'un et l'autre. Même s'il y aurait des disputes, il était près à tout faire que ça fonctionne entre eux.

Harry se réveilla le premier. Il se dit que finalement, il avait bien fait de ne pas terminer bourré car il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie. En se souvenant de la nuit, un sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres. Il trouva qu'en ce moment, il souriait pour un rien. Il embrassa Drago, sur le dos ce qui fit que le blond se réveilla.

« -Bah enfin, le prince au bois dormant se réveille.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es éveillé ?

-Non, ça fait dix minutes. Je me disais que ton postérieur était pas mal. Et que je m'y aventurais bien dedans tu vois.

-Le tiens aussi est pas mal Potter. Par contre, il va falloir que tu m'apprennes.

-Merci Malefoy. Pas de souci mon chat. »

Drago roula sur le roula et s'assit sur la poitrine d'Harry qui lui prit les mains. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« -Est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir une petite discussion ?

-Bien sûr ! De quoi tu veux parler ?

-Je veux m'excuser pour toutes les crasses que je t'ai faites quand on était à l'école. En fait je l'ai fait simplement pour attirer ton attention. Je n'étais qu'un petit con prétentieux et imbu de moi-même. Mais quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de Voldemort, j'ai cru que tu étais décédé. J'aurai dû te le dire depuis longtemps que je t'aimais. Je t'aime depuis notre quatrième année.

-Chut. Maintenant c'est réparé. Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais depuis notre sixième année. Avant que tu me le demandes, Ginny, n'a été qu'une passade. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait de sortir avec une fille. Je ne prenais aucun plaisir à l'embrasser. Le soir dans mon lit, j'imaginais que c'était toi que j'embrassais. »

Drago cria sa joie en hurlant-de joie bien évidemment -. Et pour fêter leur réconciliation, ils firent à nouveau l'amour. Drago demanda à Harry s'il pouvait le pénétrer par derrière. Harry,sachant que c'était sa première fois alla doucement.

Depuis ce temps, -deux ans- ils vivaient tous les deux. Ils préparaient leur mariage dans la bonne humeur.

Et voici un petit Drarry sans prétention ! J'ai adoré l'écrire. Pour une fois, Harry est dominateur.


End file.
